Death by
by Frog-Jo
Summary: After Gozaburo commits suicide Seto and Mokuba's world is torn apart by regret and guilt, but most importantly by the people who plot to kill the brothers using any possible means. No Pairings. Rated T for blood and other violent themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Now thats out of the way please enjoy...

* * *

><p>Seto stood on the roof of the Kaiba Corp. building and he stared out at the black sky as rain pelted all around him like transparent bullets from heaven that wanted him dead. The drops carried on and without really noticing it Seto had stared to feel numb from the cold pellets as they soaked his skin to the bone and ran down his face as if they'd become a replacement for the tears that Seto himself would never cry again. He had grown used to the urges to jump off the building but had resisted based on the way he'd seen Gozaburo fall before ending up an unrecognisable pile of broken bones and blood on the cracked pavement. The memory chewed at Seto from within when he remembered the fact that Mokuba had to see it as well, but what got him more was that it was all his own fault, the fact that he'd corrupted Mokuba's mind at such a young age with lies and empty promises.<p>

As if he'd been hit by lightning the cold finally caught up to Seto's senses and the waves of icy water had a chilling effect on him at those times when he felt a shiver that could kill fly up his back like an electric shock. Cautiously he looked back across the roof of the building half expecting Gozaburo to leapt out and murder him in cold blood, dissect his organs and leave him a bloody mess strewn across the floor.

"Just like you did to him." A voice inside him remarked evilly but quite truthfully.

It had already been three days since the death of Gozaburo however his memory haunted Seto like a constant headache throbbing away at the back of his head and he could never forget it but could never become comfortable with it either. As the young child pressed the buttons on the lift he found it hard to hold his arm up properly due to the continuing numbness but also from the pure lack of strength that not eating and having little sleep gave him. By the time the elevator arrived on the top floor Seto could only hold up his limp body by leaning on the side of the elevator however he nearly drifted off in the standing/leaning position which caused him to the floor he wanted.

Almost subconsciously he stepped out onto floor number 5. From the start it was a big mistake. The room was made up of a large table in the centre surrounded by about 10 chairs and two larger ones placed at the top of each end of the table. But the most prominent feature was the massive windows lining the wall on the far end of the room however, more than this was the massive hole in the centre window, large enough to fit any man through it.

"Large enough to fit Gozaburo more like." Said the ghostly voice that rested in Seto's head.

Seto felt as if his feet we stuck to the floor, like he was a statue that would be left for eternity to rot. He could feel bile rising in his body until it reached his throat where he managed to swallow it back violently as it made him feel like a rubber tube was been shoved down his throat causing him to suffocate. He lifted his hand and practically watched the colour fade out of it as it turned to the palest white when he cautiously walked over to the broken window that was poorly patched up by a few police tapes and a massive piece of cardboard that let a whispering draught slip under it like a mouse slipping under a door. Seto felt a piece of sharp glass cut though his thin white socks creating a red underneath flowing onto the floor like an expanding lake of red which mixed with the already present splashes of Gozaburo's blood on the vile green carpet. Seto bent down when he felt the pain in his foot but found that he couldn't do much about it as other shards of glass stuck up menacingly from the floor like spikes which threatened to kill with every one of Seto's movements.

"Seto." He heard a familiar Childs voice shouting out to him across the room with a slight echo.

"Mokuba, go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep big brother."

Seto let out a sigh as he boldly stepped across the room to retrieve Mokuba in order to take him back to his room.

"You're bleeding big brother."

"I know. I'm ok."

"Will you ever be ok again big brother?"

That remark caused Seto to frown in an almost fond way because of Mokuba's simple logic that far outdid his own cold hard facts. He picked up Mokuba's small body with a lot effort considering his energy levels but Seto had to admit he did feel a lot stronger with his little brother in his arms. The one person he felt capable of holding in his arms and protecting.

"Maybe I will someday kid."

Seto leaned in and dug his nose into his brothers hair to smell the familiar scent but for some reason a hint of smoke hit his nostrils but he soon forgot about it when he felt the soothing grip of his little brothers hand. He felt Mokuba close his eyes and his own were about to drift closed too until a loud ringing sound threw his heart into panic. A bell? A noise in the back of his head? An imaginary thought buzzing into reality?

No. The fire alarm.

Seto and Mokuba looked around simultaneously. The cardboard across the window was fully burnt by now and the carpet was starting to become black as Gozaburo's blood began to burn.

"Seto."

Seto was having difficulty hearing his little brother because of the deafening noise of the beating of his heart as he watched his own blood begin to burn only two meters away.

"Run. Mokuba."

* * *

><p>AN: In case it wasn't obviously this is set in the days following Gozaburo's (overly?) dramatic jump out the window in the manga. I have no idea why I'm so happy when I just wrote possibly the most angsty thing I've done but as I was saying, I will try and update as soon as possible but I do love to leave people on a cliffhanger for a few days. Well thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
